Lloyd, Angelic Warrior of Cruxis
by Skyler-Kaiba
Summary: What if Lloyd was raised by Kratos and everyone in Cruxis helped out? It is sure to be different from the game. Kranna in chapter one, even if it's not that obvious. Rating for later chapters
1. Chapter 1 Birth of a Warrior

A/N: Chapter 1 will be a backstory, and is loosely based off of what Kratos said in the Flanoir scene. To me, it seemed only fitting for Anna to find out that she is pregnant with Lloyd in the same place.

Lloyd: Righteous Warrior of Cruxis

Chapter 1: Birth of a Warrior, Death of the Dear

Kratos paced nervously back and forth in the lobby in the inn at Luin. He was worried about Anna, who was in another room, giving birth to their baby. When they had found out that she was pregnant, neither one of them wanted to know the sex of the baby because they had wanted it to be a surprise, just like the news of Anna's pregnancy had been.

Flashback

Kratos looked at Anna, who was shivering and looking a little dazed underneath the cloak he had let her borrow, "Anna…are you okay?"

Anna smiled up at him, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little cold, that's all." She shivered, swaying on her feet a bit.

Kratos sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder to steady her, "Sometimes I think you're too stubborn for your own good, but okay. If you need to stop and rest, just say so."

Anna smiled, "You worry too much." She then closed her eyes and started to fall forward, blacking out inexplicably.

Kratos caught her in mid-fall, "Anna?!" Sighing, he scooped Anna into his arms and carried her into the doctor's office.

About an hour later, the doctor came out of his office and walked over to Kratos. He told the seraphim, "Your wife is fine. In fact, she's better than fine." He smiled knowingly.

Kratos sighed, glaring slightly at the doctor, "Then why did she pass out?"

The doctor answered straight away, "Oh, because she's pregnant."

Kratos gasped, a little surprised, "But…we were both being careful. How could this have happened?"

The doctor replied, "Don't worry too much. She is only three weeks along, but surely you know how babies are made."

Kratos blushed, "I know _that_. That's not what I meant. May I see Anna now?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes. I am sure you have a lot to talk about. You can stay here and I will go get her for you."

Kratos nodded and leaned on the wall to wait for Anna.

A moment later, Anna came out. She smiled and walked over to Kratos, "Hi, Kratos."

Kratos gave a small smile back and took her into a loose embrace, "Hi yourself. What happened?"

Anna replied honestly, sighing, "I forgot a pill one day…I'm sorry."

Kratos told her, "I'm not angry, Anna. I am a little irritated, but I will not ask you to abort the child. We both took part in his or her creation after all. I'm happy. I'm happier than I have been in years."

End Flashback

Kratos prayed to Martel (or would've if he was religious) that Anna would make it. He couldn't afford to lose her now. She was so much his life now that he had taken a chance by freeing her and running from the Desians for the past 6 months. He also had great hope that their child would be healthy and strong.

After having paced for a good three hours, Kratos finally sat down and waited. He waited to hear a soft cry, anything to stop Anna's screaming. He wanted to be by her side through the whole ordeal, but the midwife had shunned him, saying that the fathers of the children usually get crazy. He could see why she had said that. He was going crazy now with worry over Anna and the child that she was giving birth to.

About 4 hours later, Kratos heard the wailing cry of a baby. He smiled, glad that the ordeal was just about over. Anna's screaming had stopped and was replaced by an exclamation and a soft, "Awww…" Kratos walked over to the door of the room and knocked.

The midwife answered, "You can come in, Kratos."

Kratos opened the door and entered the room, smiling at the small infant in Anna's arms, and then at Anna, who seemed to be glowing as she watched the baby.

Anna smiled up at him, "It's a boy, Kratos. What should we name him?"

The midwife told them, "Well, I'll leave you three alone." She walked over to Anna and patted her on the shoulder, "If you three ever need anything, just look me up, okay? I only live a few blocks down."

Anna nodded, "Okay, thank you. Bye!"

The midwife nodded back and left the inn.

Kratos told Anna, "We should name him Lloyd. That is a good, strong name, and I have a feeling that he will be very strong when he gets older."

Anna nodded, "I like that name. Okay, Lloyd it is then." She smiled and cuddled the tiny baby close to her chest, "Welcome to Sylvarant, Lloyd." She whispered, yawning.

Kratos asked, "Before you go to sleep, can I hold him?"

Anna smiled, "Of course. Here you go." She handed him the bundle and snuggled down into the covers.

Kratos gave Lloyd a real smile. He was amazed at how much he already looked like Anna. Lloyd opened his eyes for a few seconds, and Kratos saw that they were a chocolate brown, much like Anna's. He was also surprised at how utterly defenseless such a small being was making him. He then heard someone speaking to the innkeeper in the other room. He gently placed Lloyd next to Anna and walked into the room.

Yuan was there, inquiring about Kratos and Anna. He heard a door close and turned around, seeing Kratos, "So, there you are. It's taken me a long time to track you two down, since you've mostly been avoiding big cities. How is she, by the way, Anna?"

Kratos replied, "She's sleeping. She just had a baby, Yuan. If you try to take her back to the ranch…" He glared, "well, let's just say you'll be eating my steel."

Yuan sighed, "Relax, I don't plan on turning you in. I just came to see your son."

Kratos glared, "What are your intentions toward him, Yuan? He is but a baby and is also asleep."

Yuan replied, "Relax, will you? I'm not going to hurt him either. I just want to see him."

Kratos sighed, "Very well then, Yuan. Follow me." He turned on his heel and headed back toward the room where Anna and Lloyd were both sleeping.

Yuan followed silently.

Once in the room, Kratos went and stood beside the bed.

Yuan walked to the end of the bed and looked over at Anna and Lloyd. He gave a small smile, "He is truly a beautiful boy, Kratos. He looks like his mother."

Kratos nodded, "Thank you, Yuan. Could you leave now before Anna wakes up? She might get suspicious if she finds you here."

Yuan responded, "All right then. I will tell Lord Yggdrassil that there was no sign of you in Luin either. Take care of your family, Kratos." He walked out of the room, and then left the inn to report back to Yggdrassil.

Kratos nodded after him then sat down on the bed. He probably wouldn't sleep at all, but he could at least relax for a little while thanks to Yuan. Hopefully, Yggdrassil would quit wasting his Desian forces in trying to locate them soon. 'Yuan could probably convince him to if anyone can.' He thought to himself.

Next morning, Anna woke up and saw Kratos sitting on the bed. She smiled, "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

Kratos told her, "I've already told you, Anna. I don't need sleep. I'm an angel, remember?"

Anna laughed, "I know. I was just kidding. And you're not just any angel, you're _my_ angel." She kissed his cheek.

Lloyd cried from between them, hungry.

Anna giggled, "I guess someone's hungry. I'll feed him and then we can leave town."

Kratos nodded, "Take your time, Anna."

Anna told him, "That's what I love about you. You're so patient." She kissed him on the lips, then after about a minute, the kiss was broken so that they could breathe. Anna gently picked up Lloyd and proceeded to breast-feed him.

Kratos waited patiently for Anna to finish, leaning on the wall of the room.

Anna finished feeding Lloyd and put her top back the way it belonged. She looked at Kratos as she stood up with the now-asleep Lloyd in her arms, "Well, I'm ready to go."

Kratos nodded, "Then let's leave. I don't want to stay here any longer than we absolutely have to. For all we know, the Desians could be hot on our trail." He took Anna's hand and led her carefully out of the inn, so that she wouldn't drop Lloyd.

They raced out of town in a hurry and headed for the coast. They were going to the village of Iselia, the place where Anna's parents were originally from.

After a few days of traveling, with stops only to eat, feed Lloyd, and rest, they arrived in the quaint little village.

Kratos told her, "Anna, this may have been your parents' home but we can't afford to stick around forever, all right? We will get caught if we do."

Anna sighed, "Oh, all right. I was hoping we could settle down here though. Follow traditions and whatnot. I want to raise Lloyd here, rather than raise him on the run."

Kratos sighed, annoyed, "It may be a better environment for him to grow up in, but the ranch is just on the other side of that forest. If we are to stay here, we'd have to keep to ourselves."

Anna nodded, "That's fine with me. I want Lloyd to have a steady upbringing, with a place to call home."

Kratos replied, "All right, fine. We will stay here for a while."

And so, they stayed there for three years, until one day, the Desians came into town, looking for new host bodies to grow Exspheres in.

Anna gasped and ran into the little hut that Kratos had built for them, setting the three-year-old Lloyd on the ground, "Kratos! The Desians are here…!" She was already panicking.

Kratos took her into his arms, quietly reassuring her, "I won't let them take you away, Anna."

Anna nodded and settled into his embrace.

Lloyd reached up, "Mamma…I scared!"

Kratos sighed and let go of Anna, picking up Lloyd, "Don't worry, Lloyd. Your mother and I will protect you, no matter what."

There was a knocking at their door, "You folks better come out here if you know what's good for you!"

Anna gulped, "Kratos…"

Kratos told her, "Stay there." He walked over to the door, "You stupid Desian! Are you not aware that Yggdrassil had me spying on this region to see about the Chosen?" He shrugged, hoping it was believable. Little did he know that there was a Chosen born already, a girl by the name of Colette; who, at this point, was a year younger than Lloyd?

The Desian blinked, "Oh, I apologize Lord Kratos. I was not aware you were staying in the village. I will leave you alone." He walked away.

Anna sighed, "Thank you, Kratos." She whispered.

Kratos nodded his head, "You're welcome." He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips, "After the Desians finish their rounds, we really should leave. We have lingered too long."

Lloyd asked, "Daddy…what Desians?"

Anna told him, "Desians are very bad half-elves that torture people to grow Exspheres in their body, much like mine." She held up her hand, "Mine's a special Exsphere though."

Lloyd gasped, "Mommy…pretty jewel!" He reached for the Exsphere, drawn to it.

Kratos grabbed Lloyd's small, curious hands with his own, "Lloyd, you don't need that." He looked to Anna, "It sounds like the Desians have cleared out. We can probably leave now."

Anna nodded, "Okay…let's be careful though." She took Lloyd by the hand and led him out of the town.

Kratos walked on Anna's left, holding her hand as well.

Once they were out of town, they were spotted by a few Desians, who were heading back to the ranch.

Kvar called out, "Grab them! Quickly!"

Kratos cursed in Angelic and gently pushed Anna and Lloyd so they were behind him, "You will not touch them!"

Kvar laughed, "My my, Lord Kratos. This is a surprise. You know that host body belongs at the ranch, yet you insist on protecting her. And you have a son? Well, that's just sweet. Seize him!"

Kratos fought back the Desians crowding around him to the best of his ability. However, he was overpowered by the sheer numbers and was soon detained.

Anna and Lloyd were also grabbed.

Kvar told him, "Now then, that Exsphere is going to be presented to Yggdrassil. So…it is mine now!" He grabbed Anna's hand and ripped off the Exsphere.

Kratos gasped, "No!" He kicked Kvar's hand, causing him to drop the Exsphere.

Kvar laughed, "Come, let us go back to the ranch now, my Desians. We'll leave Lord Kratos to die by the hand of that twit." He walked off, taking the Desians with him.

Anna screamed and was shaking, transforming slowly into a monster.

Lloyd was terrified, "M…Mamma?!"

Anna looked to him, and once she was fully the monster, she lashed at him with her oversized green arm.

Noishe barked and jumped in the way, getting seriously injured by her attack.

Seeing the Protozoan in pain helped Anna come back to her senses for a moment and she turned to Kratos, "Please, Kratos…you have to kill me! I don't want to be responsible for your death…or Lloyd's."

Kratos shook his head, "No…there has to be some other way…"

Anna pleaded with him, "There is no other way! Please…please kill me…aaaah!" She turned back into the monster and wheeled on Lloyd again, going to attack him.

Lloyd screamed in fear and shut his eyes.

Kratos interfered, getting injured but also killing Anna in the process, "I'm sorry…Anna…" He whispered, clutching his side.

Anna smiled, "It's…okay…you had to…" She blacked out from blood loss and tumbled down the cliff near the Human Ranch, catching Lloyd's foot and also causing him and the Exsphere to tumble down the cliff.

Kratos followed them down. When he arrived, he found Anna's corpse half-eaten by creatures of the forest and Desian corpses as well. For a moment, he thought Lloyd was dead too, but then heard something, a soft crying. He followed the sound to the path leading further into the forest and found Lloyd, sighing in relief that his son was alive, "It's okay, Lloyd. Daddy's here."

Lloyd stopped crying for a moment and ran over to him, hugging his leg before crying again, "Daddy! Where's Mommy? What happen to Mommy?"

Kratos told him, "I…well; I'll tell you when you're older." He ruffled Lloyd's hair affectionately then winced as his injured side hurt.

Lloyd gasped, "Daddy…hurt?"

Kratos told him, "Only a little, Lloyd. Don't worry about it. I know a dwarf that lives near here named Dirk. He will most likely help us. Come on." He took Lloyd's hand and walked slowly to Dirk's house, to get his wound taken care of.

Dirk stood up and answered the knocking on his door swiftly, "Hello. Who might you be?"

Kratos replied, "Dirk, it's me, Kratos. You know, the one you made the Key Crest for a few years back?"

Dirk smiled and nodded, "Ah yes, Kratos….I do remember you now. Who's this young one?"

Kratos sighed, "My son, Lloyd. I was…well, I was forced to kill his mother by the Desians." He winced and clutched his side again, "The Desians removed her Exsphere and she turned into a monster. She tried to kill Lloyd, twice."

Dirk told him, "Oi…sounds like the two of you could use rest and I can take care of that wound for ya, Kratos."

Kratos nodded, "Thank you." He sat down, letting go of Lloyd's hand.

Lloyd explored the house, before falling asleep next to the steadily blazing fire.

Dirk tended to Kratos's wound, "Does Lloyd know you killed his mother yet?"

Kratos shook his head, "No…and I don't want him to know until he's much older."

Dirk nodded, "That's fine. It's your business. Anyway, all finished now. You get some rest and I'll bring Lloyd to you. He seems to have fallen asleep in front of me fire. I can hide you two here for the night and you needn't worry; I won't let any Desians come in."

Kratos nodded, standing up slowly, "Thank you, Dirk." He went upstairs and went to bed, going to sleep.

Dirk soon brought Lloyd up and set him in bed with his father.

The night passed uneventfully.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, Lloyd will be taken to Welgaia and his identity as the Righteous Warrior will be established in the chapter after that. 


	2. Chapter 2 Traveling to Welgaia

A/N: This is going to be used to publish a fan manga which will also contain a disclaimer on the first page of each volume.

Lloyd, Angelic Warrior of Cruxis

Chapter 2: Traveling to Welgaia and Lloyd's Childhood

The next morning, Dirk was the first one awake. After gently and carefully waking Lloyd, he headed downstairs, the toddler following in his wake.

Lloyd asked curiously, "Daddy okay? We wake him up?"

Dirk smiled, "In a little while…your dad was hurt pretty badly yesterday and needs his rest."

Lloyd seemed to understand and nodded his head, "Me hungy! Me hungy!"

Dirk nodded to him, "Right then, I'll fix you something. Come on." He walked over to a cupboard and took out a few ingredients, "Does stew sound good to you, little master?"

Lloyd giggled and nodded, "Stew good! Daddy make stew all times!" He got a little too excited and began running up and down the stairs, making a lot of racket.

Dirk tried to stop him, but Kratos got there first, picking up Lloyd as he headed up the steps the second time, on his way down. Dirk apologized quickly, "Sorry 'bout the noise, Kratos. Little Lloyd got all excited about breakfast."

Kratos shrugged, "It's all right. I needed to be awake anyway." He began to tickle Lloyd, his three-year-old son squirming in his arms and laughing. He flopped onto the floor and continued to keep Lloyd occupied while Dirk cooked breakfast.

Dirk told them, "Hate to interrupt your time with your son, Kratos, but breakfast be ready."

Kratos nodded, "All right then." He sat down in a chair with Lloyd in his lap. He told Dirk, "I won't need anything to eat, but I'm sure Lloyd will eat enough for the both of us. He's growing up fast."

Lloyd giggled, "I a big boy!" He rammed his head into Kratos's stomach, unaware of the injury on his father's side.

Kratos gave a slight wince, but then shook his head at Dirk, quietly telling him, "It's all right, Dirk. He doesn't know. I'll manage."

Dirk sighed, but then nodded his head at Kratos and told Lloyd, "Indeed you are. Eat up, Lloyd."  
As Lloyd ate, Kratos looked at Dirk, "I'm taking him back to Dherris-Kharlan with me, Dirk. I want to raise him on my own. If any questions come up about where he came from, I won't hesitate to tell them what happened between Anna and me."

Dirk nodded, "Aye…but what about the Exsphere? What do you plan to do with that?"

Kratos sighed, "I plan to give it to Yggdrassil. It may have been Anna's, but I have no use for it since I already have one. Lloyd's not old enough to use an Exsphere yet…" He smirked a bit, "though I had considered just keeping it and giving it to him once he comes of age."

Dirk smirked, "Smart plan…how you plan on keeping Yggdrassil from finding out you have his favored Exsphere though?"

Kratos replied, "I'll tell him it was lost in the forest and that I tried to find it."

Dirk sighed, "But what if he sees you give Lloyd the Exsphere? What then?"

Kratos responded, "I'll deal with that when the time comes." He looked down at Lloyd, "Are you ready to go?"

Lloyd smiled and nodded, "Ya ready. Where going, Daddy?"

Kratos answered, "We're going to Welgaia, a city in the sky."

Lloyd gasped in wonderment, "Ooo…the sky! We fwy?"

Kratos nodded, "Yes, we will fly there. Though, I will be the one doing the flying. You'll just be along for the ride."

Dirk replied, "You two just be careful, all right?"

Kratos answered, "All right, we will, Dirk. Thank you for everything."

Dirk smiled, "Aye…I'm just going along with the teachings. Dwarven Vow #7: Never abandon someone in need."

Lloyd hugged Dirk, "Tank ou a lot fow help."

Dirk laughed, patting the small boy heartily on the back, "No problem, little fella. You two'd best be on your way though. Last night I got a letter from Kvar at the Ranch and he's sending some of his Desians to inspect me house."

Kratos replied, "Then we will trouble you no more. Goodbye, Dirk." Standing up and taking Lloyd into his arms, he ran out of the house and kicked off the ground, heading to Dherris-Kharlan.

Dirk waved after the two until they were out of sight.

Lloyd laughed as he held tightly onto Kratos, "Dis fun! I lub dis daddy!"

Kratos smiled at his son, "I'm glad you like it. Now hang on, we're almost there." He put on arm securely around Lloyd's shoulders as he sped up a bit and soon they were in Welgaia.

Lloyd shivered a bit, "It cold here…."

Kratos placed his purple cape around his son like a blanket, "Better?"

Lloyd nodded, "Tanks Daddy."

Kratos smiled, "No problem, Lloyd."

Yuan was walking the streets when he spotted the two. Slightly alarmed, he steered the two into a small alleyway, "Kratos…what is your son doing here? What happened?"

Kratos sighed, a small frown forming on his face, "I will tell you later, Yuan. Right now, I must get Lloyd to my hovel. I don't want Yggdrassil to find out about him, not yet."

Yuan nodded his head in understanding, "All right. Do you want my help in raising him? I may be no Martel, but I did help her as much as I could in raising Mithos."

Kratos gave a small smile and nodded, giving a shrug, "Sure, if you want to. I'll warn you though. He's a handful."

Lloyd looked confused, "How I handful? I no fit in Daddy's hand anymore…"

Kratos and Yuan both laughed at this.

Yuan collected himself and told the boy, "That's not what we mean Lloyd. You'll understand when you're older."

Lloyd nodded his head to Yuan, "Otay. Who you?"

Yuan replied, kneeling down to meet the toddler's gaze, "I'm Yuan, a friend of your dad's."

Lloyd tilted his head to the side, "Yu-on? That weird name…"

Kratos laughed, "Its okay, Yuan. It took him a while to get him to say my name correctly too." He looked to Lloyd, correcting him, "No, Lloyd. Not Yu-on. You-un. Can you say that for me?"

Lloyd nodded, "Y-You-un. Yuan…" He smiled, "Yuan! Yuan!" He was pleased with himself for learning the blue-haired half-elf's name.

Yuan smiled and nodded, "Very good, Lloyd. I should be going, Kratos. Yggdrassil is expecting me any moment, so…farewell for now." He ruffled Lloyd's hair playfully then walked away.

Lloyd looked to Kratos, giving a slight yawn, "I sleepy Daddy…"

Kratos nodded, "Come to my hovel then, Lloyd. You can sleep safely there." He collected the tired toddler into his arms and carried him to the hovel, placing him softly on the bed once there.

Yuan soon came back, looking slightly annoyed, "You should tell him soon, Kratos. Mithos is getting rather impatient about you and wants to know what has become of you….and Anna."

Kratos sighed, "All right…I will tell him now. Will you stay here and keep an eye on Lloyd?"

Yuan nodded, "I won't let anything happen to him. If he wakes up, I will tell him where you went. You go see Lord Yggdrassil."

Kratos responded, "All right then. See you later, Yuan." He walked out of the hovel and to Mithos.

Mithos sighed, "Kratos, there you are. Where have you been these past three years? I had Desians looking high and low and in all the usual places you go, yet there was no sign of you. What happened?"

Kratos told him, "It's a rather long story…but I will tell you. I went to the Iselia Human Ranch to make sure Kvar was doing as we wanted. I expected it to be just a routine visit, but…well; I saw a woman there, Anna and fell in love with her. I helped her escape…and we had a son. Yesterday though…I was forced to kill her because the Desians took off her Exsphere and turned her into a monster. Our son still lives though. I brought him here with me. I couldn't just leave him…"

Mithos glanced at the ground and glared back up at him, "So…you're the reason that host body A0192 went missing. You said you killed her though…because Kvar took her Exsphere. That Exsphere was going to be mine. Did you see what happened to it?"

Kratos hesitated for a split second then told him, "No, my lord. It was lost in the confusion of the struggle with Anna in her monster form."

Mithos sighed and nodded his head, "All right then. Bring your son here. He might be of some use to me."

Kratos told him, "Mithos…my son is sleeping right now. Surely we don't have to disturb him right now. He's only a toddler! I won't let you hurt him…"

Mithos replied, "All right…bring him before me when he comes of age. I wish to make him into a warrior."

Kratos retorted, "No, I won't. If anyone's going to teach him combat, it will be me. He is my son and my responsibility. I assure you, Mithos, when the time comes for the Regeneration Journey, Lloyd will be prepared sufficiently. I will have him accompany the Chosen and will also go with the Chosen personally to ensure the success of the Journey."

Mithos nodded, rather pleased, "Very well then, Kratos. I leave him in yours and in Yuan's capable hands. Mold him into a warrior."

Kratos responded, "Thank you very much, Lord Yggdrassil. I leave you in peace." He walked away, sighing. He was glad he had gotten off relatively easily. But then again, why shouldn't he? If Mithos killed him, it would release Origin's seal prematurely, causing many problems.

Yuan looked up once Kratos came in the door, "So, what did he say?"

Kratos sighed, "He let me down easily. However, you and I are supposed to train Lloyd in combat as soon as he's old enough to lift a sword."

Yuan nodded, sighing, "All right…what age do you think we should start training him? I wish there was some other way, but I guess we can't avoid it."

Lloyd yawned and sat up in bed, smiling at Kratos, "Daddy!" He launched himself out of bed and hugged Kratos's leg.

Kratos sighed and picked up Lloyd, hugging him gently. He then looked at Yuan, "I believe we should start in 8 years, when he reaches age 11. He should be physically strong enough by then to lift the smallest sword I have. I'll start him with the heavier ones as he grows more."

Yuan nodded his head, "All right then. I'll see you later." He walked out of the hovel.

Lloyd looked confused, "What wong, Daddy? You wook sad…"

Kratos gave Lloyd a sad smile, "It's nothing you need to worry about and probably wouldn't understand right now Lloyd. Go back to bed."

Lloyd yawned again as Kratos placed him in bed, "Night Daddy…" He closed his eyes and went straight to sleep.

Kratos kissed his son's forehead, "Good night, Lloyd. Enjoy your 8 years of freedom."

The eight years which allowed Lloyd to be a child and have fun passed by rather quickly, too quickly for Kratos.

Yuan sighed, "It's time, Kratos. We should start training Lloyd."

Lloyd asked, "What do you mean? What's going on?"

Kratos answered him, "You're 11 years old now, and we're going to start training you to use a sword."

Lloyd sighed, "But Dad…I don't…I don't want to kill anyone! Why?"

Yuan placed his hand on Lloyd's shoulder, kneeling down slightly, "I know, Lloyd. We're not asking you to kill anybody. You need to know how to protect yourself though."

Lloyd nodded his head, "O…okay. Dad's gonna show me how, right?"

Kratos responded, "Yuan and I both are, Lloyd."

Lloyd blinked, "Both of you together…that's not exactly fair."

Yuan replied, "That's not what he meant. He meant we'll take turns."

Lloyd told him, "Oh, okay."

Kratos trained Lloyd all day, so hard that the boy was tired at the end of the day.

Lloyd panted, "Can we stop for now? I'm hungry…"

Kratos nodded, "Sure. We can stop for the day if you'd like. You look very exhausted."

Lloyd replied, "I am. Thanks Dad…for all you taught me today." He yawned and stretched, following Kratos back to the hovel.

He went straight to sleep once his head hit the pillow.

Kratos tucked him in and kissed his forehead, gently brushing a loose lock of brown hair out of Lloyd's face.

The next day, Lloyd was given a very nutritious breakfast by Kratos, rarely allowed to eat snack foods.

After he was done eating, they resumed training.

They trained hard all day and at the end of the day, Lloyd collapsed tiredly into bed.

Kratos tucked him in again and silently watched him sleep, wishing there was some other way to please Yggdrassil.

The relentless training continued for years, with Yuan and Kratos alternating months.

A/N: Well, that's it for Chapter 2. Stay tuned for Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3 Yggdrassil and Leaving Welgaia

A/N: Chapter 3 for Lloyd of Cruxis is here! Yay!

Lloyd of Cruxis

Chapter 3

Meeting Lord Yggdrassil and Leaving Welgaia

Yuan was training Lloyd hard in the alleyway near Mithos's place. Tomorrow, he would go in and see what Lord Yggdrassil thought of Lloyd and how strong he had become. The six years spent training Lloyd had gone by in a flash.

Kratos was standing at the end of the alleyway, watching to make sure that Yuan wouldn't hurt Lloyd by accident, and to make sure that no one would interfere.

Lloyd panted, "Wow…you're really good, Yuan."

Yuan nodded, "Thanks. Let's continue. You are getting much better, Lloyd." He lunged at Lloyd with his double-bladed sword.

Lloyd brought up the swords that Kratos had given him the other day, protecting himself. They were fairly standard swords, and while his father didn't understand why Lloyd insisted on two blades, he gave them to him anyway.

After about three hours, Remiel flew up to Kratos, "Lord Kratos, Lord Yggdrassil is ready to see you and your son now."

Kratos nodded, "Thank you, Remiel. Shouldn't you be leaving soon to give the Chosen her oracle though?"

Remiel answered, "I shall leave shortly after you do."

Kratos responded, "All right, Remiel. See you around." He looked to Lloyd and Yuan, "You two, it's time. Lord Yggdrassil is waiting for Lloyd and me."

Lloyd blinked, "Oh…okay." He looked down at his clothes, "Should I wear something different? I mean…this red thing you made for me would stand out a bit too much…if you get what I mean."

Kratos nodded, "Come on then. I'll get you something else to wear. It's something I was given in my travels as a mercenary before I met your mother." Sighing, he took Lloyd back to the hovel. He opened his closet and took out gold and white tunic w/a cross design on it, blue pants, and black boots, "These should fit."

Lloyd responded, "Wow…this is nice. Where did you get them?"

Kratos answered, "A priest was killed in a riot in Palmacosta and I was asked to take his place in a ceremony. I said yes, for a small price of course, and was given this to wear. Anyway, put it on. It's the nicest thing I have that I'm sure you could wear. I'll be waiting outside." He left the hovel to give Lloyd a little bit of time to prepare and change.

Lloyd changed into the outfit that Kratos had given him. His hair had also grown long, about shoulder length, and wild, a light brown much like his mother's. He sighed and tied it back into a ponytail. He was surprised that Kratos had said nothing about his hair getting longer…but then again, it was his choice. Was he really going to face Lord Yggdrassil today? Was he ready? "I hope I'm strong enough to please him…" Lloyd muttered to himself as he walked out the door.

Kratos nodded, "I'm sure he'll be pleased with how strong you have become, Lloyd. Come on." He led his teenage son to Mithos's throne room, half-dragging him.

Mithos spoke up once they got there, "Ah, so you've come. How has his training progressed?"

Kratos responded, "My lord, Lloyd has made excellent progress. You may test him yourself if you wish."

Mithos looked at Lloyd, then at Kratos, "Is he really ready for this trial?"

Lloyd smiled and answered, "Of course, Lord Yggdrassil, sir. I'm ready." His enthusiasm had never wavered, even through the years of relentless training.

Mithos smirked, "Heh…very well then, let's go." He grabbed a sword from the wall, and headed toward Lloyd, "Prepare to defend you, child of Cruxis!" He lunged at him with the blade pointed at Lloyd's chest.

Lloyd brought up the twin blades and caught Mithos's sword in a scissor like defense, "Not so easy, is it?" He asked, pressing hard against Mithos's blade to try and get him to drop it.

Mithos smiled, nodding and withdrawing his blade, putting it back on the wall, "Heh…I am impressed, Kratos. Your boy has grown up, very strong. It appears that your years of training have made him strong enough to be a true champion of Cruxis."

Kratos responded, "Thank you, my lord. So, will he accompany me on the Journey or not?"

Mithos smirked, "Indeed he shall. When do you plan to leave?"

Kratos replied, "Tomorrow. But…he mustn't wear what he is wearing now. It would be too much of a giveaway."

Mithos nodded, "Very good, Kratos. Then go back to your hovel and rest, and make sure he wears something that won't give away that he is part of Cruxis. I have no further need for you."

Kratos told him, "Thank you, Lord Yggdrassil, I take my leave. Come, Lloyd."

Mithos sighed, "I will send Lloyd to you when I am done speaking with him, Kratos."

Lloyd blinked, "Oh, okay. Its okay, Dad. Go on, I'll be fine." He smiled.

Kratos nodded, "Very well, Lord Yggdrassil. I will see you later, Lloyd." He waked out of the room and went back to his hovel.

Mithos told Lloyd, "You have rarely been to the surface world below, so I must tell you a few things. Whatever you see going on in the ranches you must ignore. It is part of my plan. Anyway, the Chosen is a girl close to your own age named Colette Brunel. Regardless of what you come to think of her, you mustn't forget that her ultimate destination is to be a vessel for my sister's soul. You understand this, correct?"

Lloyd sighed and replied, "Yes…I understand." Like Kratos, he didn't agree with it, but he would not say so outright, "Can I go now, Lord Yggdrassil, sir…?"

Mithos nodded, "Indeed, go and rest. I will see you when you get back from the Journey."

Lloyd walked out of the room and back to the hovel, where Kratos was waiting for him. He had something small and blue in his hand, along with something in his other hand, "Hey Dad! Are we leaving yet?"

Kratos sighed, "I already told you, Lloyd. We're leaving tomorrow. Here, this will help you in battle." He placed a Key Crest on Lloyd's hand and equipped Anna's Exsphere onto it.

Lloyd blinked, "Hmm? An Exsphere? Do I really need this? Where did it come from?"

Kratos answered, "It will help you, like I said. It was…your mother's…"

Lloyd responded, "What exactly happened the day mom died anyway? You never told me how it was that she died."

Kratos sighed, "I guess now is better than never…" He closed his eyes as he thought back to the events oh-so-many years ago, then opened them again and looked straight at Lloyd, "First off, you must understand what goes on in a human ranch. People are forced to slave away pushing blocks around in circles without as much of a break or much to eat. I…rescued your mother from one of these ranches, and for a few years we were happy, then you came into the picture. Well, the Desians caught us as we were leaving Iselia and Kvar, the leader of the Desian Human Ranch in Iselia at the time, removed that Exsphere you have now from your mother's hand. She…she turned into a monster…and tried to kill you…"

Lloyd gasped, shocked, "She…why? Why did the Desians take her Exsphere off?"

Kratos sighed, "Let me finish. Anyway, Noishe protected you from her the first time she tried. The second time…" He glanced at the ground now, understanding that Lloyd might not ever want to see him again after he told him, "she tried to kill you, I…I interfered and killed her."

Lloyd nodded, "…." He wasn't sure what he should say, but managed, "Dad, you had your reasons for doing what you did, I understand…" He yawned, "But I'm gonna go to bed now. You've given me a lot to think about." (A/N: Lloyd…is thinking? ...gasp... LOL)

Kratos responded, "All right, good night, Lloyd." He sighed and turned away, looking out the window.

Yuan came in a few minutes later and asked, "How did it go with Lord Yggdrassil?"

Kratos answered his question, "It went well. Lloyd is coming with me tomorrow."

Yuan smiled, "Then it must have gone very well…but why the long face?"

Kratos told him, "Because…I just told him I killed his mother. I wouldn't be surprised if he came down here and tried to kill me in my sleep."

Yuan laughed, "I doubt he'd do that. He cares about you too much. He'll get frustrated, yes, but I don't think he'll _kill_ you."

Meanwhile, in his small room upstairs, Lloyd was thinking through all that his father had told him, "…He killed Mom…but was forced to by the Desians. Lord Yggdrassil…he's ultimately in charge of the Desian Human Ranches, with Magnius, Rodyle, Forcystus, and Kvar under him." He glared slightly, "I will kill Kvar for forcing my father's hand…" He then yawned and drifted off to sleep.

Kratos sighed, "…Yuan, do you think Lloyd will try to free anyone from the human ranches now that he knows the truth about them?"

Yuan shrugged, "I'm not sure. Your son is very unpredictable." He sighed, "But if you want my opinion, you should try to stay away from the ranches. Lloyd's a human and seeing his own kind suffering like that may only provoke him."

Kratos nodded, "I used to be human too, Yuan. The only person whom I ever freed from the ranch was Anna, though."

Yuan responded, "True…well, I'll leave you alone with your thoughts. I have some things that I have to do. Farewell, Kratos." He walked out of the hovel and went to the warp pad that led back to the surface world.

Kratos sighed and glanced up at the ceiling. All the feelings of guilt and shame he had been suppressing over the years because of what he did to Anna flooded to the surface. He gasped slightly, then frowned solemnly and glanced at the ground. He went to sit on the couch. Tears began to fill his eyes and he cried silently, barely making a sound because of his sleeping teenaged son. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his knees.

A few hours later, Lloyd woke up and came downstairs, seeing Kratos on the couch, looking very depressed, "Dad…are you okay?"

Kratos looked up, brushing his tears away with the back of his hand, "I'll be fine, Lloyd…did I ever tell you that I kept back all the feelings of guilt associated with having to kill your mother? And the grief?"

Lloyd sighed, "Oh, Dad…you didn't have to do that…" Not saying another word, he took Kratos into a loose hug, putting his arms around his father's shoulders.

Kratos finally spoke again, "…We should get going." He said simply, giving Lloyd a sad smile to get him to let go.

Lloyd replied, "Yeah, okay." He let go of his father and the two went to the warp pad that led to the surface world.

Remiel was there waiting for them, "Well, it's about time. I was beginning to wonder if you two were coming."

Kratos sighed, "Never mind, Remiel. Let's just go."

Lloyd added, "Yeah."

Without another word, Lloyd and Kratos stepped onto the warp pad.

Remiel sighed and shook his head, also going through.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for Chapter 3. The journey itself will start next chapter. Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4 JOWR Part I: The Oracle

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Tales of Symphonia

Lloyd, Angelic Warrior of Cruxis

Chapter 4, JOWR (Journey Of World Regeneration) Part I: The Oracle

Colette Brunel, the blonde-headed Chosen, was seated in her classroom in the small village of Iselia. She wore a white-and-blue dress like outfit and black leggings and white boots with it. She was paying a lot of attention to her teacher, Raine, who was telling them the story of the Kharlan War. Her closest friend, Genis, sat in a seat in the same row as her, but at the very front. He was a half-elven boy with silver hair and bright blue eyes and the child prodigy of his class. His eyes were also glued on his teacher, but he was also her younger brother. With any other family, this would've created a problem, but with them, it wasn't. Raine had to raise Genis on her own as their mother had abandoned him and her as children and their father had been killed. Therefore, she had a strong sense of discipline.

Raine continued, "Now then, Genis. Answer this question for me: Who was it that brought about the end of the Ancient War?"

Genis replied, standing up, "It was Mithos, the hero, whom brought about the end of the Ancient War on the soil of the ancient and holy ground of Kharlan."

Raine nodded her head, "That is correct. After that, he formed a pact with the goddess Martel to seal away the Desians that started the war."

A girl in the class named Reggie (short for Regina…), who had short blonde hair, grayish-green eyes, and was about a year older than Genis, stood up. She told them, "But now the Desians are back! They're making everyone suffer too!"

Raine sighed and told her, "We covered that last time. When the Seal weakens the Desians reappear."

Reggie smiled, "Oh yeah, that's right." She sat back down and continued to pay attention to Raine.

Raine continued, "Today is the Day of Prophecy, the day in which the Chosen of Mana receives an oracle from the Goddess Martel. Now, Colette…"

Colette stood up, "Yes, what it is, professor?"

Raine answered, "Tell us about the Journey of World Regeneration."

Colette nodded and replied, "It is a journey to defeat and seal away the Desians. Upon passing the trials of the Goddess Martel, the Summon Spirits that protect the world awaken, and mana is restored."

Raine responded, "Correct. I suppose we should expect the Chosen herself to know the answer. Mana depletion is the cause of the current food shortages and droughts. It is said that this happens because Desians consume vast amounts of mana in keeping their human ranches running. The Chosen's journey has two purposes—to restore the world's mana as well as defeat the Desians. Now, for the next question—"

Suddenly a bright flash of light shone through the single window in the small school room.

Reggie spoke again, "Wh…what was that, professor?"

Colette gasped, "That's…"

Raine told them, "Settle down, you two. It would seem that it is time for the oracle. I'll go and check on the temple. Everyone stay here and study on your own. Got it?"

Reggie nodded in understanding, as did Genis.

Colette stood up, "Wait, Professor! I'll go with you!"

Raine shook her head, "No, Colette. If it is the oracle, the priests will come for you. Wait right here, all right?" She then walked out of the building, going to the temple.

Colette responded, "Yes, ma'am." She sat back down at her seat.

Genis sighed, "…I like studying as much as the next boy genius…but I'm more curious as to what really happens to Colette when she receives the oracle." He stood up, "Hey, Colette. I'm gonna follow Raine. Want to come with me?"  
Reggie told him, "But the Professor said to stay here! What if you get caught?"

Genis smirked, "We won't. Colette? Come on, please say yes! You're directly involved in all of this. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

Colette smiled, "He's right, I doubt we'll get caught. Well…are you curious?"

Genis nodded, "Oh yeah!"

Colette replied, "Then I will be too."

Genis responded, "All right then, let's go to the temple."

The two friends walked out of the school building to head out to the temple.

Colette blinked, noticing that the village seemed pretty empty, "Hmm…I wonder where everybody went?"

Colette's father, Frank, walked up to the two friends right then, "Colette!"

Colette responded, "Father!"

Genis added, "Frank!"

Frank sighed, "Thank goodness you're both safe."

Genis then asked, "Frank…where is everybody?"

Frank replied, "They're all hiding. The Desians invaded just now. Thankfully, they didn't hurt anyone. They passed through here and headed to the temple."

Genis asked, "Why would they do that? Iselia has a non-aggression treaty with the Desians!"

Reggie walked out of the building just then, "That's the agreement where they don't attack the village as long as we leave the human ranch be, right?"

Colette nodded, "Yep, and Grandma said that the treaty was made to protect me. Oh, speaking of…where is she?"

Frank replied, "She's in the temple, getting ready for the ritual."

Genis gasped, "But…that's where the Desians were headed!"

Frank told him, "It's all right, Genis. She'll be fine. She has the priests there with her. Now, Colette…"

Colette smiled, "I know, Father. I promise to do my duty as the Chosen and accept the oracle."

Frank nodded, "Good luck, Colette. Genis, Reggie, you two should probably head home now. It's not safe for you two to stay."

Genis shook his head, "I'm worried about letting Colette go to the temple by herself. I'm gonna tag along."

Reggie sighed, "Well, _I'm_ gonna listen to Frank and go home. Genis, Colette…good luck with the oracle!" She smirked and walked off.

Frank blinked, "But…well, all right, Genis. Thank you. Come back right away if something should happen." He walked off, going back to his house.

Colette smiled, "Let's go, Genis." She headed toward the exit of the village, Genis right on her heels.

Just then, monsters blocked the path leading out of the village.

After Genis and Colette defeated the first set of monsters…

Colette told Genis, "Wow Genis. You're fast with your magic!"

Genis blinked, "…Thanks, Colette. You weren't bad yourself."

Colette blushed a bit, "…You're welcome, and thank you." She saw another set of monsters headed their way, "It looks like we're not done yet though. Let's do this, Genis." She told him.

Genis nodded and began to charge up his Fireball spell. He commented, "Raine said that magic is more effective against non-physical monsters."

Colette replied, "Okay then, I'll take care of the zombie, and you go for the ghost." She threw her chakrams at the zombie, its arm getting hacked off by the round bladed weapons.

Genis hit the Ghost with a Fireball and began charging up another one. He then hit it again. After about 20 fireballs, the Ghost was defeated.

Colette defeated the Zombie and smiled, "That was easy."

Genis nodded, and then added, "It's important to choose the target wisely when there are a lot of monsters."

They then made it to the temple without further incident.

Genis looked up at the temple, "Wow…so that light really is coming from the temple." He looked to Colette, hoping she had something really important to add.

Colette commented, "It's really bright!"

Genis sweatdropped, then told her, "Umm…Colette, you're about to receive the Oracle, just like the hero Mithos. So…maybe you should act, I don't know…a little more Chosen-like?"

Colette smiled and nodded, "Of course, of course….no problem. Hmm…there's a lot of commotion coming from the temple though."

The sounds of clashing swords and spells rang through the halls and echoed out of the temple.

Genis gasped, "Maybe the priests need our help! Come on, Colette!" He dashed up the stairs, Colette following him. (A/N: The pastor was killed inside of the temple. That's why I don't have him appearing in the classroom or here.)

Not too far from the Martel Temple, Lloyd and Kratos were hiding behind a bush, waiting for the right time to make their appearance.

Lloyd asked, "Should we help, Dad?"

Kratos shook his head, "No…we must be sure that this is the right girl before we make any move, Lloyd. And call me by name…we can't let them know that we're related. As it stands now, I appear to be too young to be your biological father."  
Lloyd nodded, "That's true…but what should I call you?"

Kratos replied, "Just by my name is fine." He smirked, "Though, 'bro' would be acceptable, I suppose."

Lloyd laughed a bit at Kratos's joke, then straightened up, "Okay, Da-Kratos." He said, making a point to correct him and get used to calling his father by name.

Kratos nodded then stayed quiet as he watched Genis, Colette, and everything else that was going on.

He then noticed Botta and a few of the Renegades standing outside of the temple.

Botta asked Phaidra, "Where is the Chosen?"

Phaidra didn't answer, taking a step back towards the entrance to the temple.

Colette got to the top of the stairs just then, and told him, "Leave my grandmother alone, Desian!"

Phaidra gasped and told her, "Run, Colette!"

Botta turned to face Genis and Colette, "Get out of our way!" He started towards Colette.

Genis took out his kendama, "I won't let you Desians get away with anything!"

Lloyd muttered, "…Those aren't Desians. They're Renegades! Don't they know the difference?" He rubbed his head after Kratos had smacked it, "Oww…what?"

Kratos replied, "They mustn't know about the Renegades. I'll explain why later. Be quiet now, we don't want to be discovered."

Lloyd nodded and fell silent.

Genis cast Fireball on the Spellcaster, while Colette focused on the Whipmasters. After successfully cutting one down with her chakrams (no pun intended), she turned to the other one, letting him make the first move, but keeping her chakrams up defensively.

The Desian smirked, "Heh…bring it on, Chosen. I'm not afraid of you." He charged at her, slapping his whip in her direction. Colette dodged and threw her chakram at him. It hit him on the arm, causing him to drop the whip. The Desian picked up his whip again and smirked, "Not so easy, is it?" He asked then lashed his whip at Colette's chest. She brought both arms up defensively, wincing as the harsh leather strap tore her sleeve a bit and snapped on her flesh. She then asked, "Is it not?" She caught her first chakram then launched her other one at the Desian that had just assaulted her. Within a few hits, the remaining Spellcaster and Whipmaster fled.

Just then, a huge Desian warrior carrying a large hammer, a spiky ball and chain, and a sword on his back, wearing green and black armor walked up, replacing the other Desians, "Do not get in our way, pathetic brats." He told Colette and Genis.

Lloyd's eyes widened, "Dad…that guy's huge! We should jump in and help them now."

Kratos shook his head, "Wait for it, Lloyd…wait for it…"

Vidarr, the huge warrior, swung his spiky ball and chain at Genis, knocking the mini magician off his feet and making cuts on his upper arm.

Genis panted, "This guy's really strong…" He looked to Colette, "Help!"

Colette nodded and threw her chakrams at Vidarr.

Vidarr deflected them back at her with his large hammer, glaring in her direction, "You'll get it now, little girl!"

She ducked, nimbly dodging them.

Vidarr headed straight for her now, getting ready to hit Colette with the hammer. He raised it to strike her, and she shut her eyes as she expected to get hit hard and possibly have fractured ribs for her attack.

However, the blow never connected. There was a metallic _clang_ as Lloyd caught the hammer on both his swords, "Careful! This guy's strong!"

Kratos ran at Vidarr from behind, using the two-pronged attack strategy on the large Desian. He drove his sword deep into the warrior's back, while Lloyd continued to attack from the front.

Eventually, Vidarr fell over, defeated.

Botta cursed his luck and added, "Damn! I never thought that you two would show up. Retreat for now!" He and the remaining two Desians fled the scene.

Colette smiled, "Wow…amazing!"

Genis nodded, "Yeah, these guys are great! They're really strong!"

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Ahh, it was nothing."

Kratos looked over Genis and Colette to make sure they were okay, "Is everyone all right? Hmm…besides the young boy's arm injury, no one seems to be seriously hurt." His Exsphere gave a light glow, reacting to Colette's mana.

Colette blinked, "…Wow, that's pretty. Is it an Exsphere?"

Phaidra then walked up to the group of four, "How can I ever thank you for saving the Chosen?"

Kratos replied, "I see…so this girl is the next Chosen."

Colette smiled and nodded, "Yep, that's me. Oh yeah! I have to get the oracle! Grandmother, I'm going to face the trial now." She began to walk toward the entrance to the temple.

Genis asked, "Eh? What kind of trial?"

Lloyd replied, "The monsters of course. There's an evil presence coming from inside of the temple."

Phaidra nodded, "That's correct. The Chosen is to receive judgment from heaven. The priests that were supposed to accompany her, however, fell at the hands of those Desians."

Reggie walked up again, finally having worked up the courage to come, "Then I'll help in protecting Colette!" She had her miniature scythe on a belt around her waist, and now wore a yellow short skirt, a simple white short sleeve shirt, and red boots.

Genis punched his fist into the air, "Yeah, me too!"

Phaidra told her, "Regina, Genis? I would be uncomfortable with just you…"

Kratos remained silent for now.

Lloyd spoke up, "I'm Lloyd, and that's Kratos, my master. We're mercenaries. As long as you can pay us, we'll accept the job of guarding Colette."

Phaidra nodded, "Under the circumstances…I have little choice. Please be of service to us and protect the Chosen."

Kratos spoke again, "It's a deal then." He and Lloyd went and stood near Colette.

Genis finally said, "W…wait! I'm coming too!"

Regina told them, "Hey, me too!"

Kratos sighed, "Your names are Genis and Regina, correct? You'll only end up getting in our way. Be good children and wait here."

Regina glared and yelled at him, "What did you say?!"

Lloyd gave the famous 'Aurion Glare' back, "Did he not make himself perfectly clear? You're a burden to us. Go home!"

Genis smirked, "Heh…gotcha, Kratos. Then I'll just follow you guys on my own."

Regina crossed her arms defiantly then grumbled under her breath about baka apprentices as she headed home.

Lloyd rolled his eyes at Genis, then glared, "Don't talk to my master that way."

Colette looked at Kratos, "Umm…Mr. Kratos, and Lloyd…is it okay if Genis comes along at least? I get…a little uncomfortable when he's not here. Please?"

Lloyd sighed, calming down, "Fine, fine…whatever."

Kratos had enough of the matter and told her, "Do as you wish."

Colette looked to Genis and smiled, "All right, come on, Genis."

Genis blinked at Colette then asked, "So…I am coming along?"

Colette replied, "Of course."

Kratos told the two, "This isn't a field trip, you know." He headed into the temple, leading the way.

Lloyd followed him without a word.

Genis and Colette walked into the temple.

Genis told her, "Thanks for standing up for me back there, Colette."

Colette shrugged, "It's the truth."

Once inside the temple, Lloyd and Genis looked the area over.

Genis commented, "So…this is what the inside of the temple looks like. It's so big…"

Lloyd looked at Colette, "Chosen, you've been in here a lot, I trust?"

Colette nodded to confirm what he said, "Yes…but it seems different today for some reason."

Kratos spoke, "I sense some monsters. Everyone be on your guard."

Lloyd nodded to his father, "We could probably handle a few measly monsters, but all right…Kratos."

The small group moved on to the next area. In this area, they saw a glowing stone on a pedestal far away.

Genis told them, "Look! There's something glowing over there. Let's go see it!"

Colette turned around, "There's something here." There was a golem standing there, ready to attack her.

Kratos shouted, "Look out!"

After they defeated the golem, it turned into a block.

Colette told them, "Wow! It turned into a rock!"

Lloyd slapped his forehead a bit and replied, "Ummm…it was a rock to begin with, Colette."

Colette fell over, saying, "Oops!" She fell into the block, which fell into a hole. It created one of the paths to the glowing object.

Kratos smirked a bit, "I see."  
Genis nodded and said this at the same time, "I get it."

Lloyd added, also at the same time, "Just what I thought."

Colette looked confused, "What are you guys talking about?"

Genis told her, "In just a minute, it's probably going to…there it is."

Another Golem appeared.

Colette gasped, "Whoa! Another one?"

Lloyd nodded and replied, "Yeah, now let's defeat it and drop it down below." (A/N: Making Lloyd a little smarter in this, since Kratos raised him rather than Dirk.)

They solved the puzzle by creating a path to the glowing object by defeating the golems and dropping the blocks that formed from them into the floor below. They then proceeded to the area with the glowing thing.

Genis asked, "Is this the Sorcerer's Ring? I think I've heard about it. It's a holy artifact of the Church of Martel, I think."

Kratos nodded and told him, "Then, using this, we should be able to be able to deal with most traps and obstacles."

Lloyd looked at Kratos, "…Let me try it!"

Colette smiled at Lloyd, "Okay, Lloyd. Go ahead."

Kratos smirked, but nodded.

It was Genis's turn to roll his eyes at Lloyd and told him, "You're so easily entertained, Lloyd."

The group received the Sorcerer's Ring. After that, they headed back to the lobby of the temple and approached the sealed door.

Kratos spoke, "It's sealed rather tightly."

Colette told him, "The Sorcerer's Ring can take care of that."

Lloyd used the Sorcerer's Ring on the sealed door and it opened.

He blinked, "Oh…that's all it does?" He seemed very mildly disappointed.

Genis gave a bit of a laugh, "You get bored easily too, I guess. Eh, Lloyd?"

Lloyd crossed his arms in mock offense, "Hmph. No."

The group took the teleporter to the chamber of the Chosen. Once inside, Kratos was the first to comment, "This appears to be the top floor."

Colette nodded to confirm Kratos's statement, "Yes, and that's the altar."

Genis put in his two cents, "Then the shiny thing there must be a Cruxis Crystal."

Colette looked at Genis, "Yep. They say that I was born with that in my hand."

Kratos whispered into Lloyd's ear as they continued to converse, "Lloyd, I didn't tell you this, but your mother's Exsphere was special. It was going to evolve into a Cruxis Crystal as well. It will probably change into one at some point in this journey."

Lloyd gasped, and in a hushed voice, asked him, "Wow…so, what's gonna happen to me, then?"

Kratos told him, "You will start to turn into an angel, just like Colette. Except that you won't lose your heart and memory, like she will…remember that she is to become Martel's vessel."

Lloyd sighed, "Yeah…I know."

Genis poked Lloyd in the shoulder and told the two, "Look at that light!"

What appeared to be a winged priest appeared above them.

Genis gasped, "What…what is that?"

Kratos told him, "An angel, I would assume."

Lloyd asked Kratos, quietly, "Why did Lord Yggdrassil choose Remiel of all people to do this?"

Kratos shrugged, but offered no answer.

Genis then asked, "So…is that Colette's real father?"

Lloyd bit his bottom lip as he tried not to laugh at Genis's question.

Remiel spoke, "I am Remiel, an angel of judgment. I am here to guide Colette on her journey to heaven as the seventh Chosen." He descended a bit and told them, "The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world."

Kratos folded his arms over his chest, remaining quiet.

Genis told everyone, "Awaken the Goddess Martel…it's just like the legend Raine has been teaching us about!"

Remiel gave the glowing Cruxis Crystal to Colette, "From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant."

The Tower of Salvation appeared outside the window, though it was quite a distance away.

Genis gasped, "Wow…so that's the Tower of Salvation! Now the world will be saved!"

Lloyd sighed, getting a bit bored and whispered to Kratos, "Dad…how much longer?"

Kratos shrugged, "Depends on how long Remiel wants to hear himself talk." (A/N: XD had to put that in there.)

Remiel spoke again, "Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration. Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb its stairs to heaven in distant lands."

Colette nodded and told him, "I humbly accept this task."

Remiel nodded, "Very good. We of Cruxis shall grant you a small portion of the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated."

Colette replied, "Thank you. I swear that no matter what I have to face, I will regenerate the world."

Remiel told her, "First head south, to the Seal of Fire. Offer your prayers in that faraway land." He then began to ascend, leaving the temple.

Colette gasped, "Wait, Lord Remiel! Please wait…I have a question I wish to ask of you. Are you really my fa-"

Remiel cut her off, "First head to the Seal of Fire. Understood? My beloved daughter, Colette."

Lloyd grumbled under his breath, "He's taken this a bit too far…he's not her father and he knows it. He's just manipulating the poor girl's emotions…"

Kratos sighed and told Lloyd quietly, "He likes to do that. It will make her cooperate though."

Colette blinked, "F…father! So you really are my true father."

Remiel told her, "We shall meet again at the next seal, my daughter." He then disappeared in a flash of light and feathers.

Lloyd mumbled, "I wish he'd quit the 'daughter' crap."

Genis told them, "So that was the oracle. I wish my sister could've seen this."

Colette shook her head, "No, you don't…she probably would've wanted to take this place apart and dissect Remiel, knowing her." (A/N: Raine is ruin-crazy…and who knows how old Remiel is? XD)

Kratos told Colette, "You've received the Oracle, Chosen. Let's leave this place now. Lloyd, are you ready?"

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah, I'm coming."

Kratos nodded back and he and Colette took the teleporter back to the main lobby.

Lloyd followed shortly thereafter.

Genis also left the room via the teleporter.

Kratos, Lloyd, and Colette were already on their way back to the village to get supplies and such.

Raine was in the temple, studying its architecture closely, "MARVELOUS!"

Genis gasped once he came across her, "…Sis?"

Raine crossed her arms, "Genis? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be studying."

Genis kicked the ground, looking at his feet, "Umm…well, I wanted to help Colette…I…I'm sorry, Raine!"

Raine approached her younger brother angrily. One couldn't tell if it was because she was truly cross with him for skipping his studies or if it was because she had been interrupted while studying an old building. She grabbed her younger brother and began spanking him. Once finished, she sighed and told him, "I am very disappointed in you, Genis. If you've learned your lesson, go on home. There won't be any more class today."

Genis asked, "And what are you going to do?"

Raine told him, "I've received permission from Phaidra to study the temple a little bit longer. It's not often that ordinary citizens get to enter this place." She then walked off, going deeper into the temple.

An unknown voice made a vicious sounding laugh, "MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

Genis quickly left the temple, unnerved by this sound.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the oracle. I will put the small part in Iselia before the Seal of Fire in the same chapter as the seal itself. Anyway, sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with college stuff. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5 JOWR Part II:Isla,Triet,FireSe

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Lloyd, Angelic Warrior of Cruxis

Chapter 5: JOWR Part 2: Iselia, Triet, and the Seal of Fire

Kratos turned to Lloyd, who was walking directly behind him, "Lloyd, after we get stocked up on supplies in the village, we will leave early tomorrow morning." He then turned to Colette, "If that is acceptable to you, Chosen."

Colette smiled back at him and replied, "Its fine with me." She sighed and then added, "But…if Reggie or Genis ask to come along…" She frowned and looked at the ground, then back up at the mercenary, "I want you to tell them no. I don't want either of them there when…"

Lloyd asked, a bit surprised that she knew how the Journey would end, "…How long have you known that this journey would end with your death?"

Colette replied, "…Ever since I was six years old. The priests explained the whole journey to me then…" She sighed and continued, "I didn't tell Genis about it though, so he doesn't know. I…didn't want him to try and stop me from saving this world. I knew that he and Reggie would try to stop me if it meant sacrificing my life. That's why I don't want them to come along."

Kratos nodded and told her, "I won't let them come, then. I wasn't planning on it anyway. They'll just be another burden, and will only get in the way."

Lloyd agreed with his father, "Yeah, Kratos is right. They'll need to stay home."

Raine walked up just then and asked Colette, "May I accompany you, Colette?"

Colette replied, smiling up at the half-elven teacher, "Sure Professor. Did you ask the Mayor and my Grandmother though? They have the absolute final word on who gets to go with me."

Raine responded, "I already asked Phaidra, and she said it was fine. I'll be meeting with the Mayor anyway, at your house, assuming that's all right?"

Colette's smile broadened a bit, "Yep, that's fine."

They all then went into Colette's house and sat down around the table, where Frank, Phaidra, and the Mayor were waiting for them.

Raine asked, "Mayor, may I join Colette on the Journey of World Regeneration?"

The Mayor nodded, "Yes…as long as you can find a replacement schoolteacher."

Phaidra spoke up, "I believe I can handle that, Mayor. Let Raine go with her. As Colette's teacher, I'm sure she feels a strong sense of responsibility for her."

The Mayor told Raine, "All right then, we shall entrust the safety of the Chosen to Kratos, Lloyd, and Raine."

Lloyd nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Just then, Reggie and Genis walked in.

Reggie asked, "Were you all just discussing the World Regeneration Journey?"

Kratos sighed and answered her, "Yes, what of it, Regina?" He made a point to use her full name, to let her know that she wasn't going to be allowed to come along.

Genis added, "Well, we wanna come with you."

Raine told her brother, "No, Genis, you need to stay here and study where it's safe."

Lloyd stood up, pushing the chair back, "Absolutely not! You'll only be distractions and get in the way."

Kratos nodded in agreement, standing up beside his son, "Lloyd is right. The battles at the chapel were nothing compared to the perils we will face on the World Regeneration Journey. _Children_ need to stay home."

Reggie yelled at him, "But Lloyd's going and he's not that much older than me!"

Kratos glared and bristled a bit, annoyed at the girl, "He's four years older and a great deal more mature than you are, Reggie. And besides, he's my apprentice. I can vouch for his skills."

Raine spoke again, "Now that this matter is settled, we should gather supplies and get packed up to leave in the morning."

Colette smiled at her and responded, "Okay. Reggie, Genis, I'm sorry…"

Genis told her, "It's okay, Colette. It's not as if it's your fault."

Reggie added, "Yeah, I'm sure if it were all up to you, we'd be coming with you."

Colette's smile faded a bit and she gave a fake giggle, "Yeah. See you later!"

Reggie and Genis left the house.

Raine headed to the store to get supplies, Kratos and Lloyd following her silently.

Genis then asked Reggie, "I guess you're going home now, huh?"

Reggie responded, "Yeah…" She briefly glanced at the scar on her right leg. She had been a victim of Desian brutality, taken to a human ranch at the tender age of 5. Her parents had been killed when they attempted to escape the ranch a month before she alone had managed to escape. Due to this, she had a lot of emotional baggage. Dirk had been kind enough to take the injured, tired, and depressed girl under his wing. He had also been her inspiration to learn as much as she could at the school where Raine taught, and he had taught her the Dwarven Vows. She still lived with him now and was teaching herself how to sew, so she could wear something other than the white shirt and green short-overalls Dirk had made her.

Genis then asked, "Can I come part of the way with you? I have a friend to visit that I just have to tell about the Oracle."

Reggie managed a small smile and nodded, "Sure. I didn't know that you had any friends outside the village besides me."

Genis smiled back a bit sheepishly, "Yeah well…"  
Just then, Noishe came running by, looking for his masters. He soon spotted Lloyd coming toward Genis and Reggie, and pounced on him, barking happily.

Lloyd yelped in surprise, "Agh! Noishe, get off! I'm glad to see you too, but come on!"

Noishe whined, but got off of the blue-clad swordsman.

Genis asked, "Hey, Lloyd, are you and Kratos spending the night in Iselia?"

Lloyd replied, "Yeah."

Reggie smiled, "Then maybe I'll see you before you leave."

Lloyd responded bluntly, not beating around the bush at all, "I very much doubt that, Regina. We'll be leaving really early. Anyway, see you around." He went to the inn, still a bit angry at her for yelling at his dad.

Kratos was at the inn and Raine had gone on home. He turned to face Lloyd as he came into the room they were sharing, "So, Lloyd, what do you think of the Chosen?"

Lloyd answered honestly, "She's really nice. Sometimes…I wonder why someone like her has to be sacrificed. She's so innocent, kind, and pure." He looked at his father, and then added, "But I know this has to be done, so I'll try not to get too attached to her." He managed a half-smile, and then yawned.

Kratos gave a small smile back and asked, "Are you tired?"

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah. I guess I'll try to get some sleep, Dad." He called him 'dad' openly only when they were both sure they were alone. He climbed into one of the two beds in the room and lay down, stretching a bit as he took off his blue-and-grey cape and blue tunic with red lines along the chest and inside of the garment. He yawned again, left only in the black undershirt he wore and the gold pants.

Kratos sat down on his own bed. Though he didn't need sleep himself, he enjoyed watching those he loved sleep. It was something of a habit he had picked up while he had been with Anna.

Lloyd told him, "Good night, Dad."

Kratos smiled back slightly and replied, "Good night, Lloyd."

Lloyd soon fell asleep, the comforter and blanket half-off of the bed.

Chuckling silently, Kratos picked up the blanket and comforter and tucked his son in, whispering silently into his ear, "Sleep well, my son." He kissed Lloyd's forehead, rubbed his hair affectionately, then took a seat on his own bed, watching over him.

The next morning, Kratos gently shook Lloyd, "Lloyd, get up. We've got to get going."

Lloyd grumbled, "Five more minutes…"

Kratos chuckled a bit, "You always were difficult about getting up…come on now, get up. Really Lloyd, we should be going. Raine and Colette are waiting for us."

Lloyd sighed, giving up, "Fine, fine, I'm up." He sat up in the bed, yawned, and stretched, "Go on, Dad. I'll be out there in a little bit."

Kratos nodded, "All right, Lloyd." He left the room to let Lloyd get dressed again.

A few moments later, Lloyd joined Kratos, Raine, and Colette at the village plaza, "So then, are we all ready to leave?"

Raine answered, "Yes, I believe we are. Colette, are you ready?"

Colette smiled, "Yep." She glanced back at Raine's house momentarily, then back at everyone, "Let's go."

Nodding slightly, Lloyd led the way out of Iselia, heading south.

Kratos walked beside him, and Raine and Colette walked behind the two swordsmen.

They arrived in the Triet desert at approximately noon, the sun beating down on them.

Lloyd took off his cape and tunic, burning up because of the intense desert heat, "D…Kratos, how much further is it to the oasis?" His voice sounded hoarse, his throat a bit dry, and his face was flushed.

Kratos replied, "About 10 miles…are you wanting to stop and rest?"

Lloyd took a water canteen off of Noishe, took a drink, and then replied, "Nah, I was just wondering." He was beginning to feel the effects of dehydration, but he'd be all right.

Kratos nodded, "All right, but if you need to stop and rest, don't hesitate to say something. We can't have you passing out on us."

Lloyd smiled, "Okay." He continued toward the oasis city.

Raine had been observing Lloyd too, able to tell that he was starting to suffer from dehydration. She looked to Kratos, "Are you sure he'll make it? It looks to me like he's already suffering from heat exhaustion."

Kratos sighed, "Lloyd said he's fine. If he's really not and is pushing himself, he will hear about it from me later." He looked toward Colette, who was looking at Lloyd in worry, "Chosen, do not worry about Lloyd. He is a strong young man."

Colette smiled, "Okay, Mr. Kratos, I'll try not to."

The party continued toward the oasis city of Triet.

As Lloyd entered the city, he started to fall forwards, suffering from heat exhaustion and dehydration.

Kratos caught his son before he could hit the ground and told Raine, "Come, we must get him inside and cooled off."

Raine nodded, "I'll help in any way I can." She followed the mercenary into the inn without another word.

Colette followed them too, watching Lloyd with worry. She already had a crush on him, but she was pretty certain he didn't feel the same way, so she decided to just remain his friend.

Kratos placed Lloyd on the bed, concern for his son evident in his usually stoic expression. He told Raine, "Could you go and get some water from the oasis?"

Raine nodded, "Sure." She left the room and went to get some water for Lloyd.

Colette asked Kratos, "Mr. Kratos…is Lloyd going to be okay?"

Kratos replied, "If we can get him cooled down and get some more water into his body, he'll be fine."

Colette smiled, "Good."

Kratos gave a small smile then sighed as he looked at Lloyd.

Raine soon got back with the water, and Kratos took a handkerchief from among their supplies. He soaked it with the cool water and placed it on Lloyd's forehead. He then went and asked for a cup for Lloyd to drink from. The ladies at the inn were kind and gave him one, and he took it back to the room where Lloyd was still unconscious. He scooped some water out of the bowl Raine had brought then poured the water into Lloyd's mouth.

Lloyd groaned and started to wake up, swallowing the water, "D-Kratos…I'm sorry."

Kratos sighed, "Lloyd, you should've said something if you weren't feeling well. I would've gladly stopped to let you rest."

Lloyd took the cup from Kratos and scooped out some more water, taking a long drink. He replied, "I know…I just didn't want to look weak…"

Raine sighed and told him, "We wouldn't have thought you weak. You're Kratos's apprentice, so you're probably anything but weak. Anyway, get some rest and drink some more water and you should be fine."

Kratos asked, "Are you still up to going to the seal today?"

Lloyd replied, "…How about tomorrow? I still feel kind of dizzy…"

Kratos nodded, "Tomorrow is fine."

Colette added, "As long as you don't overdo it, Lloyd, I'm fine with tomorrow." She smiled.

Lloyd smiled, "Okay. Thanks everyone." He yawned, then lay back down and went to sleep.

A few hours later, Genis and Regina came to the inn.

Lloyd was sound asleep and Kratos was watching over him. He sighed and got up, going to see who had arrived. When he saw Genis and Regina, he narrowed his eyes, "I believe you were asked to stay home…"

Regina sighed, "…Yeah well, we were banished from Iselia…and we really have no place else to go. Genis went to the ranch and I went with him…which resulted in Forcystus coming and wreaking havoc on the village." She frowned, "I know I shouldn't have gone with him, but I just couldn't let him go somewhere like that by himself."

Genis looked down, "…Reggie, I'm so sorry about everything. Now you'll never be able to go back to Iselia…"

Regina smiled, "It's okay, Genis. I'm fine with it. I never really was all that comfortable there anyway. They had a non-aggression treaty with the Desians, and since my parents were killed by the Desians, I probably wouldn't have been able to stay there very long anyway."

Kratos cleared his throat, then added, "…Well, I suppose if the Chosen is all right with it, I will consider letting you join us. For now, you should both get some rest. You've had a long day, I'm sure."

Genis yawned a bit, "Yeah, that's true."

Kratos told him, "I recommend you share a room with your sister, and Reggie, you will share with the Chosen."

Regina nodded, "All right, that's fine. Oh, where's Lloyd?"

Kratos replied, "He's sleeping. He had a bout of dehydration and heat exhaustion earlier, but he'll be fine by the morning."

Genis responded, "Oh…all right. Well, good night, Kratos." He went to his sister's room and curled up on the second bed in the room, too tired to talk about what happened in Iselia.

Regina sighed, "Well, glad to hear he'll be okay." She went to Colette's room and got in the second bed, glancing up at the ceiling before falling asleep. She really didn't want to talk about what had happened either.

Kratos went outside to check on Noishe, to make sure he was warm and comfortable enough in the stable that was provided.

Lloyd woke up during the night and went outside too, joining Kratos. He shivered a bit at the brisk night air, as he was only wearing his black undershirt, "Hey Dad."

Kratos turned, "Lloyd…how are you feeling?"

Lloyd smiled, "I'm feeling pretty good. Thanks for asking. So, tomorrow's the first seal, right?"

Kratos nodded, "Yes. Are you worried about it?"

Lloyd replied, "Yeah, a little. I guess I'm worried about Colette, and maybe that my Exsphere will react in some negative way…"

Kratos sighed, "If it starts to evolve, you will know it. I wouldn't worry about the Exsphere that much. As for your worries about the Chosen…well, that is to be expected. You think of her as a friend now, do you not?"

Lloyd responded, "Yeah, I guess I do, now that I think about it." He replied, "And here I was hoping that I wouldn't get attached…so much for that, huh?"

Kratos smiled, "I'm not all that surprised, Lloyd. You have a big heart…just as your mother did." He sighed and glanced at Noishe, scratching the Protozoan's head. He added, "Go back to the room and get some rest. I'll be along shortly."

Lloyd told him, "Okay, Dad. Will you be okay? I'm…sorry you had to bring up Mom."

Kratos nodded, "Yes, I will. It's all right. Since you're still alive, it's been easier for me to deal with. Good night Lloyd."

Lloyd smiled, "Yeah, good night." He went back to the room they shared and collapsed into bed, not bothering to pick up the comforter and blanket he had kicked off.

About an hour later, Kratos came back and found his son shivering and curled up into a tight ball trying to stay warm. Sighing, he picked up the blanket and comforter again and tucked his son in. He whispered in Lloyd's ear, "Be strong, my son." He kissed Lloyd's forehead and ruffled his hair affectionately before going to sit on his own bed.

The rest of the night went by uneventfully.

In the morning, Kratos shook Lloyd to wake him up, "Lloyd, quit being difficult. We need to get to the Fire Seal today. We don't have time for you to sleep in."

Lloyd grumbled, "…Five more minutes, Dad…"

Kratos shook his head, "No, not even five minutes. We need to get going."

Lloyd sighed and sat up, opening his eyes, "All right fine. I'm coming. Go on outside and wait with the others."

Kratos replied, "Okay." He left the room and went outside, waiting with Raine, Colette, Genis, and Regina. He asked Raine, "Raine, shall we let Genis and Regina join our party?"

Raine answered, "It's not like we have a choice. It's either that or leave them here in Triet and risk them being discovered by Desians."

Lloyd came out of the inn after a bit, fully dressed and ready to go to the Fire Seal. He told them, "Genis, Regina…I thought you two were still in Iselia." He looked to Kratos and Raine for an explanation.

Kratos answered, summarizing what had happened, "They were banished from Iselia and have nowhere else to go, Lloyd. They'll have to join us if they don't want to be caught by Desians."

Lloyd sighed, "All right." He told them, "Let's go to the Fire Seal."

Colette smiled and spoke, "Thank you, Lloyd, for letting them stay in the party. I'm sure they won't disappoint us when we get there."

Regina smiled, "I can fight okay. I'm not as good as you two, but…I can hold my own."

Kratos nodded, "Then let's get going."

The party set off for the Seal of Fire.

They arrived at the Triet Ruins about a half an hour later.

Lloyd spoke, "So then, this is where the Seal of Fire is? How do we get inside here if that's the case?"

Noishe whined and took a few steps back, sensing and seeing Fire Elementals guarding the black stone slab of polycarbonate.

Kratos noticed some fire elementals and told them, "Be on your guard. There are monsters about!"

The party easily defeated the three fire elementals.

Lloyd sighed, "Don't you guys know any defensive magic?"

Genis replied, "No…we don't. Why?"

Kratos told him, "It would be in your best interest to learn techniques to protect yourselves. I taught Lloyd such a technique when he was around your age, Genis."

Colette asked, "Are you talking about self-defense training?"

Kratos replied, "Something like that…techniques that increase your defenses during battle. Once you grasp the theory, the rest should be easy."

He went into a long explanation about how everyone would have a different defensive technique, depending on what their focus was. He then showed them the basics.

Colette learned Damage Guard, Genis and Raine learned Force Field, and Regina learned Lunar Shield.

Regina smiled, "Okay…I don't really understand everything, but I do feel stronger."

Lloyd rolled his eyes, "I think you're just imagining it."

Genis shrugged.

Raine's eyes fell on the polycarbonate stone in front of them and her eyes glazed over as she entered Ruin Mode, "Wow! Look at this stone guarding the entrance! It's clearly made of a different composition than the surrounding stone! Its polycarbonate developed during the Kharlan War to defend against magic! Oh, feel the smooth surface! It's wondrous!"

Kratos looked to Genis, sighing in annoyance, "Is she always like that?"

Lloyd glanced over at him also, fighting an urge to laugh at the half-elven schoolteacher, "Well, is she?"

Genis groaned then replied, "I tried so hard to hide it from you guys too…"

Reggie shrugged, "They'd probably have found out eventually, Genis."

Raine then stood up and brushed past Kratos, looking over a pedestal that was next to the slab of stone, "Hmm…this inscription, it reads: Oracle Stone. Colette, place your hand here."

Colette blinked, "Oh, okay." She put her hand on the pedestal and the slab of stone flipped back to reveal the passageway leading into the Seal of Fire. She smiled, "It opened! I guess I really am the Chosen after all."

Lloyd smirked, "Umm…yeah, that's already been established, Colette."

Genis nodded, "Yeah, we all knew that already. Now, let's go inside!"

Kratos nodded and led the way wordlessly into the seal. As they got inside, he stopped and turned on his heel, thinking he had heard something. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Lloyd turned to his father, "D-Kratos, did you hear something?"

Everyone else stopped and glanced back.

The sound of footsteps outside the seal stopped and Kratos shook his head, "No, it's fine. Whoever was following us has gone now." He released his tight grip on his sword and continued in.

After fighting quite a few monsters and figuring out the puzzles within the dungeon, Lloyd and company made it to the seal room.

Raine commented, her eyes glazing over just a tad, "This room is also made from magitechnology! Simply fantastic!" She then stopped near the altar, where the others waited.

Genis tensed, feeling an incredible welling up of mana, "Aah! What the-?"

Kratos drew his sword, also feeling it, "Everyone, be ready. The seal has a guardian."

Colette nodded, "That's right. The guardians are a part of my trial."

A moment later, Ktugach and his Ktugachlings (sp?) appeared out of the seal and the fight to allow Colette to release the Fire Seal began.

During the fight, Lloyd's tunic caught fire and he bit back a cry of pain as his arms got slightly burned too in Ktugach's white-hot fire breath. He rolled on the ground to put it out.

Angry beyond reason that the Guardian of the Seal had harmed his son, Kratos leapt into action, flipping over the Ktugachlings and going straight for the large cat-like Ktugach. He defeated it then helped Genis kill the last of the Ktugachlings. He ran over to Lloyd, who was kneeled down, panting and in a lot pain, "Lloyd…let me see."

Lloyd managed to get to his feet again and replied, "But…they're not that bad."

During this, Colette went up to the altar and prayed and Remiel appeared and gave her some angelic powers. He said something about the next seal, then left.

Kratos sighed, "I'll be the judge of that, let me see." He rolled up what was left of Lloyd's sleeves and couldn't help but flinch a bit at the sight of the burns, "These burns are pretty serious, Lloyd." He looked to Raine, "Professor Sage, come over here now and help me heal Lloyd's burns, please."

Raine blinked, but then nodded, "Okay." She walked over and gently placed her staff on Lloyd's right elbow, apologizing as it came into contact with the tender skin.

Kratos placed his hands gently on Lloyd's left elbow and muttered, "Healing Stream." This wasn't a healing technique he used often, but Lloyd's burns were serious enough that he was willing to do anything to ease his son's pain.

Raine focused and muttered, "First Aid!" The burns on his right arm healed some, but not fully. She made a healing salve and took some bandages from her pack to wrap Lloyd's burns with. She applied the salve then wrapped the bandages around his burned arms, "There, that should help." She looked to Kratos, who looked worn out, "Are you okay?"

Kratos answered right away, "Oh, yes…I'll be fine. I just don't use that technique that often…so, it takes a lot of mana. I just need to rest."

Raine nodded, "Then we'll head back to Triet. Let's go."

Without another word, Kratos helped Lloyd to stand, and headed out of the seal room.

As they exited the ruins, Kratos fell to his knees, rubbing his forehead a bit, "Ugh…"

Lloyd darted over to his father, "Da-Kratos? Are you okay?"

Raine came walking over too, "He's likely suffering the effects of mana deprivation. A good night's rest will do him good. We're only 30 minutes from Triet. Lloyd, do you think you could help him walk without aggravating your burns?"

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah, I can."

Genis sighed and finally spoke, "All right, Lloyd, what's up with you and Kratos? This has been bugging me for a while. You always start to call him something else before you say his name. Are you two related or something?"

Kratos glanced at Lloyd, unsure of how to answer.

Lloyd muttered to his father, "It couldn't hurt to tell them…we'll just tell them that you're older than you look."

Kratos sighed, "All right." He looked to Colette and the others, "I suppose you're all wondering why I'm so overly protective of Lloyd and was willing to use all my mana to help him."

Raine nodded, "Yes, you have some explaining to do."

Lloyd continued, "Well…he's not just my master, he's my father."

Colette grinned, "That certainly explains a few things. We're almost in Triet." She added.

Genis replied, "Oh…not what I was expecting, but okay. He doesn't look old enough to be your dad."

Kratos told him, "I'm older than I appear, Genis. Don't judge a book by its cover."

They arrived in Triet about 20 minutes later.

Lloyd helped Kratos to the room they had stayed in before and looked to Raine, asking her, "Will you pay for the rooms?"

Raine nodded, "Yes. You and Kratos get some rest now. You've both had a hard day." She walked out of the room and back to the lobby, paying the lady at the front 300 Gald for the three rooms they would use.

Genis again shared with his sister and Colette shared with Regina.

During the night, someone tried to sneak up on Lloyd while he slept.

Lloyd freaked out, "Aah! Who's there?"

Kratos jerked awake and jumped on the intruder, putting his sword to the hooded and cloaked figure's throat, "Leave my son alone, unless you want to die."

Colette was awakened by the sounds coming from the room and sat up, "Huh? Lloyd? Kratos?" She went to their room.

Raine was also woken up and grabbed her staff, just in case.

Genis was also awakened.

The intruder kicked Kratos hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and leapt out the window.

Lloyd knelt next to his father, "You okay?"

Kratos nodded, panting to catch his breath again, "I'm fine. Are you?"

Lloyd replied, "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked up and saw Colette and the others there a moment later, "Oh, did we wake you up?"

Genis responded, "Yeah…we thought we heard something."  
Kratos told him, "There was an intruder that tried to attack Lloyd in his sleep. I managed to protect him, though, the intruder got away. I never got a look at his face. We'll be fine, but Chosen, Professor, you two should be careful."

Raine nodded, "Yes…I'll make sure."

They all went back to bed and the rest of the night went by without another incident.

* * *

A/N: Well, it's finally done! Sorry again for taking so long to update. College has been keeping me rather busy as of late. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6 JOWR Part III: Tr,Osa,Iz,Palma

A/N: To clarify, I didn't put in Colette's Angel Toxicosis in the last chapter because I was going to have her lose her need to eat and sleep at the same time.

Lloyd, Angelic Warrior of Cruxis

Chapter 6

JOWR Part 3: Triet, the Ossa Trail, Izoold, and Palmacosta

The next morning, Kratos was the first one awake (assuming he slept at all…). He walked over to Lloyd's bed and shook him, "Lloyd, wake up. We need to get going to the next seal."

Lloyd grumbled and woke up, knowing by now that it was pointless to try and argue '5 more minutes' with his father, "All right. So, where is it?"

Kratos told him, "The only thing I know for certain is that it is not on this continent. We will have to cross the sea."

Lloyd smiled, "All right, we get to go on a ship!" He jumped out of bed and got his clothes on in a hurry, enthusiastic about going on a boat for the first time in his life that he could remember.

Kratos smiled back, "Yes, we will." After Lloyd was ready, the father-and-son duo walked out of their room. They went outside the inn and waited for Raine and the others.

About 10 minutes later, Raine and Genis came out of the inn.

Raine nodded, "Good morning, Kratos, Lloyd. Are the two of you ready?"

Lloyd answered, "Yeah, we've been ready. We were waiting for you all."

Genis replied, "Well, you don't need to wait for me and sis anymore." He smiled up at Lloyd, and then sighed, "But one thing's been bothering me ever since we found out you two were related."

Kratos sighed, "What?"

Genis answered with a question, "Aren't you taking a big risk in bringing your son along? I mean, initially, you didn't want me and Reggie along. Raine's my _sister_. Didn't you think that she'd be worried about me and I her?"

Kratos told him, "…I had considered that, but I didn't think Raine would be distracted _that_ much by worrying about what happens to you."

Raine sighed, "Genis quit pestering him. Besides, Lloyd's not only his son, he's also his apprentice. He can't very well train him if they're not together, now, can he?" She added, as sort of an afterthought and glaring slightly, "Don't think that I won't be watching you two, though."

Colette and Reggie soon joined them.

Reggie had done up Colette's hair in twin braids parted down the middle, a somewhat cute look for the Chosen. She told Raine and Kratos, "Sorry…I wanted to give Colette a somewhat new look, if that's all right with you."

Raine smiled, "its fine, Reggie. Her hair looks cute…and different. Anyway, now that we are all here, shouldn't we get moving for the Ossa Trail?"

Kratos nodded, "Yes, let's get going. After the Ossa Trail, we will make for the fishing village of Izoold. They should have a ship that can take us to the next continent."

Lloyd nodded in agreement and walked out of the village.

Kratos followed him closely, just in case the intruder from the other night decided to try again to sneak up on him.

They arrived at the Ossa Trailhead without any problems.

A few moments later, however, as they were making their way towards the upward slope of the trail itself, a woman with black hair wearing strange clothes leapt down. She shouted at them, "Wait!"

Lloyd glared slightly, replying smartly, "What?"

Colette asked, "Is she a friend of yours, Lloyd?"

Lloyd shook his head and replied, "Not that I'm aware of."

Before anyone could say anything else, Sheena (woman with black hair) asked them, "Is the Chosen of Mana among you?"

Lloyd glared, taking a position near Colette.

Colette answered, "Oh, that's me!"

Sheena glared, "Prepare to die!"

Lloyd shouted back, "Oh no, you don't!" He took out one of his blades and sliced at her, also blocking the knife.

Sheena dodged the move and placed a piece of paper on Lloyd's chest, one of her exploding cards, "Pyre Seal!"

Lloyd cried out in pain and fell back into Colette, causing her to fall backwards onto the lever that triggered the maintenance passage door.

Sheena fell into the hole.

Kratos grabbed Lloyd before he could fall down the hole and set him on the soft grass. He asked him, "Are you all right?"

Lloyd, clutching the slight burn on his chest from Sheena's attack, replied, "Yeah…it's not that bad. Owww…."

Kratos sighed, "Let me be the judge of that. Take off your cloak and outer tunic, Lloyd."

Kratos earned the title: **Fatherly Love**. Wanting only what is best for his son, he is an overly protective father and cares deeply for his family.

Lloyd responded, "Oh, okay…" He reluctantly removed his blue cloak and dark blue and red-lined tunic, letting Kratos see the injury better.

Kratos looked the burn over. It was slightly worse than Lloyd was letting on. It was very red and a large blister was starting to form over the patches of burnt off skin. He sighed, "Lloyd…you are injured quite seriously. Let me take care of it for you…"

Lloyd told him, "But Dad…the last time you used a healing spell on me, it depleted a lot of your mana. Why not let Professor Sage heal me?"

Raine added, "Yes, Kratos, let me help him for once. You won't be able to help or protect Colette very well if you're draining your mana constantly in order to heal your son."

Kratos told her, "Lloyd can protect her just as well as I can. He is becoming better at wielding the twin swords he uses." Before anyone could argue, he placed his hand on Lloyd's burn and muttered, "First Aid."

The site where Lloyd's burn was glowed green and slowly returned to normal, the redness receding, the blister disappearing, and new skin forming over the patches that had been burnt off.

Lloyd gave a sigh of relief as the pain eased off too and told his father, "Thanks Dad…" He smiled.

Kratos smiled back and ruffled Lloyd's hair affectionately.

Colette told them, "We should get moving if we want to make it to Izoold, right?"

Raine nodded, "Yes…but Kratos, if you start to get tired, say something, okay? It probably took up a lot of your mana to use that spell, and we can't have you blacking out on us."

Kratos sighed and answered, "All right, I will."

They made it as far as near the end of the trail before they ran into Sheena again.

Sheena appeared, the wooden grate blocking the way out of the maintenance passage falling down. She told them, "Hold it!"

Lloyd seemed impressed, smirking but also glaring slightly, "Wow…she caught up with us."

Colette seemed relieved that she was all right, "Oh, thank goodness!" She took a few steps toward the raven-haired summoner.

Kratos took hold of Colette's shoulder and shook his head, silently telling her to stay back.

Sheena told them, "I…I'll kill you all!" She charged at them, sliding her cards out of an unseen pocket and charging at Colette.

Lloyd once again got into the line of fire. He cut two of her cards in half, "I won't let you!" He shouted, blocking her access to Colette.

Sheena glared, "I'll teach you to get in my way." She kicked Lloyd hard in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree.

Kratos glared intensely back at her. He told her, "You made a fatal mistake in doing that…" He drew out his sword and sliced at her chest.

Sheena back flipped, barely dodging the attack. She asked, "Oh, and what mistake was that?" Yuan had informed her of the relation between Kratos and Lloyd.

Kratos didn't answer and continued relentlessly in his attack on Sheena.

Sheena barely dodged his well-placed moves. At one point in the fight, she drew out a knife and threw it at Lloyd, to distract Kratos.

Lloyd brought his swords up in an X-shaped block, the knife bouncing off the blades and sticking in the ground near Sheena, "I'm okay, Dad! Defeat her so we can keep going." ((A/N: face palm Lloyd, you dumbass! You don't go revealing information like that! --; She already knows, but still…))

Kratos nodded, "Yes." He gathered some mana in his left hand, forming a small ball of lightning then shouted, "Lightning!" His spell caused some lightning to come and destroy the remainder of Sheena's cards. Well, the remainder of the cards she had out.

Sheena cursed in Mizuhoan and began to fight Kratos using her bare hands.

Kratos blocked each one of her kicks and punches.

Sheena muttered, in Mizuhoan, "Might as well try to capture him now…" Since it was in another language, no one had any idea what she was saying.

Lloyd seemed confused by her words but stayed where he was.

Kratos was beginning to grow weary of Sheena's pointless attempts at hitting him. He hit her hard in the ribs with the hilt of his blade and told her, "Whatever you are thinking about doing, I suggest you abandon those thoughts."

Sheena coughed a bit as the hard metal made contact with her ribs. She winced in pain then commented, "No." She went over towards Lloyd and Colette, grabbing at another knife that was hidden in her shoes.

Kratos was right behind her, but didn't notice the dagger she was going for until he saw it glisten in the sun. He went wide-eyed, "Lloyd, look out!"

Sheena stabbed at Lloyd's chest, but Kratos took the hit, getting stabbed through the back. She blinked, "…What the-? How can you move so fast? What are you?"

Kratos bit his lower lip, biting back a cry of pain as the sharp blade punctured through the muscles in the middle of his back. He told her, "I'm complicated." He hit her hard on the head with the hilt of his sword before finally falling to one knee.

Sheena was dizzy for a few minutes because of Kratos's hit. She muttered, "I…I'll get you eventually!" She seemed to disappear behind a smoke screen.

Lloyd asked, "Why are people trying to kill us?"

Kratos replied, "…It matters not. All we must know is that…we are in constant danger."

Lloyd gently grabbed hold of the dagger's hilt and pulled it out slowly and carefully. He asked him, "Dad, are you okay?"

Kratos answered, "…I'll be fine. We should get moving."

Raine replied, "Not without healing, you're not."

Lloyd sighed, "Professor, we're not that far from Izoold. Why don't you wait until we get there to heal Dad? I know you're worried about him…I am too, but he's tougher than either of us give him credit for."

Raine responded, "Oh, all right. But Kratos, if I notice any odd behavior or that you're lagging behind, I'll heal you right then and there, no questions asked, and whether you want it or not."

Kratos nodded, "Point taken." He got to his feet again, with the help of Lloyd, and they all made it safely to the small fishing village.

Lloyd helped Kratos to a room at the inn, Raine following them silently.

Raine told Kratos to lay face down on the bed and he obliged her, in no mood to argue with the stubborn woman.

Raine healed the wound on Kratos's back, more easily and using less mana than Kratos would have if he had attempted to heal it himself, "There, that should do it. You should be more careful next time, Kratos."

Kratos shrugged, "When it comes to protecting my son, I pull out all the stops. I was actually holding back fighting her."

Lloyd blinked, "…Whoa. So, wait, when you were training me, and fighting her…you weren't using your full strength?"

Kratos shook his head, "No, Lloyd. If I were to use my full strength in training you, I could wind up hurting you on accident and I don't want to take any chances. And as for that girl…well, she just wasn't worth it."

Genis asked him, "So…what is your full strength then, Kratos?"

Lloyd blinked, "I…think I've seen his full strength once. It was fourteen years ago, when I was still little, but…I remember, vaguely, that his full strength is nothing to shake a stick at."

Raine sighed, "Let's just get going now."

Colette smiled, "Oh, right. We have to get a ship. Kratos, are you feeling better?"

Kratos nodded, "Yes, I am, Chosen. Thank you."

Colette responded, "You're welcome, Mr. Kratos."

The group walked out of the inn and headed for the docks.

Upon arriving a man told them, "There're no passenger ships running at this time. The water is very dangerous right now, and full of monsters!"

Lloyd sighed, "Great...if there aren't any ships running, how will we get to the Seal?"

Kratos responded, "I'm sure we'll be able to find something."

Another man said, though not_ to_ them per se, "I heard that Aifread returned to his hometown of Luin before the monsters appeared."

The woman he was talking to replied, "Yeah, but Lyla's still here pining for him. The poor girl probably doesn't even know he left."

Genis spoke up, "Hey, Kratos, Lloyd. Maybe we should go find this Lyla girl. She might be able to get us a ship since she obviously has feelings for this Aifread guy."

Colette nodded, adding, "Yes, perhaps if we tell her that he left, she'll agree to drop us on the next continent on her way to Luin, assuming she has a ship."

Lloyd also added, "Even if she doesn't, she might know someone who does."

Raine remained quiet, not looking forward at all to going across the sea.

Kratos nodded, "Then we shall go find Lyla. Come on."

After walking around Izoold for about 15 minutes, they found Lyla, in a house at the end of the village. Out of courtesy, they had knocked before entering.

Lyla's mom let them in and said, "Oh, good day, travelers. What brings you to Izoold?"

Genis replied, "We have some news for your daughter about her boyfriend, Aifread."

Lyla pushed past her mom and picked up Genis by the collar of his shirt, "Then tell me where he is, ya little brat!"

Lloyd pushed Lyla back, forcing her to drop the half-elven boy, "There's no need to make a scene or to be so pushy. We heard he went back to his hometown."

Lyla gasped, "Back to Luin? Thank you so much! I'm going to go see him in Luin right now!" She pushed Lloyd and Genis out of the way and made her way to the docks, to persuade her friend Max to take her to Luin.

Lloyd grumbled, "Man, she's pushy..."

Kratos shrugged and offered Lloyd his hand to get back on his feet.

Lloyd took his father's hand and pulled himself up, "Thanks Dad."

Kratos nodded, "Come on. Let's go and make sure she doesn't start a scene over at the docks. With her pushy personality, things might come to a fight over there."

The party headed back to the docks and found Lyla trying hard to persuade a man named Max to take her there.

Lyla said, "What do you mean you won't take me to Luin?!"

Max replied, "It's dangerous to go out on the water right now! There are monsters out there and I don't want anything to happen to you!"

Lyla sighed, then noticed that Lloyd and the others were there. She told them, "Hey you!"

Colette asked, "Us?"

Lyla replied, "Do you see anyone else here? I need you to deliver this letter to Aifread in Luin."

Lloyd took the letter that she handed him and told her, "We can't go to the next continent to get there without a ship."

Lyla responded, "Max will take you on his boat."

Max objected immediately, "Wh-what?! Why should I act as a go-between for my rival in love? You..." He fell silent as Lyla glared over at him.

Lyla asked, "Are you saying it's okay that my letter doesn't get to him?"

Max grumbled, "No...fine, I'll take you guys across the sea! Dammit..."

Kratos nodded to Lyla as she left the area and then at Max, gratefully. He got onto the small fishing boat and leaned against the mast.

Lloyd got on also, standing near his father.

Genis, Colette and Raine boarded the boat as well.

Once they were all aboard, Max let out the mast and they headed for Palmacosta.

They arrived just as the sun was starting to set, early in the evening.

Lloyd looked at Max, as everyone else got off of the boat,"Thanks. What will you do now though?"

Max replied, "I'll wait for an escort from a Palmacosta war ship or something. You're welcome."

Lloyd nodded and headed into the port city, spotting the rest of the party stocking up on supplies in the marketplace. He asked Kratos, "Dad...shouldn't we be looking for clues right about now?"

Kratos told him, "First we need to make sure we have enough ingredients and healing items. This next seal will no doubt be more challenging than the last one."

Genis looked at him, "What? You mean...they get harder?"

Kratos sighed and nodded, "Yes, Genis. Did you expect them to all be easy? No...the trials get more difficult as the journey progresses."

Lloyd replied, "Oh, okay. That makes sense. Come on then, let's go find some clues!" He ran a few steps before slowing to a stop. His face started to look slightly pale and his lips turned slightly blue. Oh noes...his Exsphere was now in the final stage...it was becoming a Cruxis Crystal. His evolution as an angel was probably starting now as well.

Kratos noticed that he had stopped and that he was starting to look pale, "Lloyd...are you still feeling all right?"

Lloyd managed a small smile, despite how horrible he was feeling, "Yeah...I'll be fine. Come on..." He dragged himself a few more steps before collapsing to his knees.

Kratos sighed, "You're most certainly not fine...Raine, I believe these are the same symptoms the Chosen experienced after releasing the Fire Seal. Do you think this could be a similar condition?"

Raine nodded, "Yes...it seems to be. Leave Lloyd in my care, Kratos. Why don't you and the other two try to find some clues about the next seal? I'll do everything I can for your son."

Kratos replied, "...All right." He was reluctant to leave his son in the hands of an almost-stranger, but he didn't have any choice. He had to help out the Chosen in any way he could, which included "helping find clues." He looked at Lloyd and told him, "Go with Raine, Lloyd. This shouldn't take too long."

Lloyd sighed, starting to voice his objections, "But..."

Kratos cut him off, "Please, Lloyd. As your father, I'm pleading with you to do this. I don't...I don't want to lose you too..."

Lloyd nodded, "All right Dad...but please, hurry back." He went with Raine to the inn while the other two went to the governmental building to speak to Governor General Dorr and find out what they could about the seals.

After a while, Kratos and the others came to the inn and went in the room where Lloyd and Raine were. Kratos told Raine, "...We found a very useful clue. The locations of all the seals are found in a book called the Book of Regeneration. Unfortunately, though, Governor-General Dorr gave the book to a group of imposters posing as us. The imposters sold it to an old man on Hakonesia Peak named Koton, so we will have to go there to find out where the next seal is."

Raine nodded, "We'll leave tomorrow afternoon then. I want to give Lloyd the morning to rest, since his condition is pretty serious."

Lloyd grumbled and pushed himself into a sitting position, "I'm right here, ya know..." He collapsed back onto the bed with a light thump.

Kratos sighed, "I know Lloyd. I'm sorry..."

Lloyd looked confused, "Why are you apologizing? I'm the one that's slowing us down..."

Kratos replied, "Because you're experiencing something I don't think anyone else should have to go through. It seems I couldn't protect you...or your mother..." He added the last part quietly so that only Lloyd would hear it, placing a hand atop of his head, gently ruffling the boy's hair. He then left his hand there, hopefully what was a comforting presence in the midst of his son's pain.

Lloyd sighed, "Dad...that's where you're wrong. You've protected me more times than I can count, ever since I was small. Like the time you saved me from that assassin lady...you could have easily just let me get hit with that knife, but you didn't. You shielded me with your _own body_! If that's not protecting, I don't know what is!" He whispered back, "And as for Mom...I believe that you were left with no choice but to kill her. I'm sure if there was another way you would have done that in a heartbeat. I love you Dad, and nothing's going to change that."

Kratos told him, "...Thank you, Lloyd...but how can you forgive me so easily for having done something like that to her? She deserved life."

Lloyd responded, "Because you've always been gentle with me. I'm sure you were the same way with mom, too. Well...until you had to kill her anyway. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can _you_ give it to them, Dad? ((A/n: Yay for LotR quotes! XD)) Don't be so hard on yourself about it. I may not have known Mom that well, but I doubt she'd want you to be miserable right now." He yawned, "Oi..."

Kratos replied, "...You're right, Lloyd. I'm sorry...well, get some sleep. I want you to at least have some color back before we leave for Hakonesia Peak tomorrow."

Lloyd nodded, "Okay...night, Dad." He hugged his father tightly, then collapsed back into the bed, falling instantly asleep.

Raine told him, "Good night, Kratos. Sleep well. I'm going to turn in myself."

Kratos looked at the half-elven school teacher and nodded, "Good night then, Raine." He hesitated for a nano-second and replied, "I will. Thank you."

Raine nodded back and left the room, going straight to sleep.

Colette and Genis went to sleep as well. Genis went to room with Raine and Colette was in a room by herself, at least for the moment. Kratos and Lloyd were right next door to her so if anyone tried anything, at least Kratos would be able to respond quickly.


End file.
